


Defend Me So Well

by DarveysBughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 5x01 episode tag, Badass Jughead, Betty is turned on, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene, Rave, Smut, horny betty, serpent jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarveysBughead/pseuds/DarveysBughead
Summary: Betty is turned on by Jughead defending her honor and she can’t wait to get him home to have her way with him.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Defend Me So Well

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by dear Paula so I hammered it out in a couple of hours so I hope I’ve done it justice!

She’d been thinking about it since the second it happened. 

One moment, some creep was telling her how she was “hotter in person” and the next she was feeling a pooling of heat between her thighs as Jughead leapt to her defence and punched the creep in the face. It was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen him do, and she’d seen him kick in her front door, and threaten Bret Weston Wallace, and punch Chuck Clayton, all in the spirit of her honor. 

They both knew she liked that side of him, the leather and switchblades and the grizzled snarl; they’d played around with it in the bedroom more than once. She was turned on by him leading the serpents, giving commands, taking charge. She was turned on by him doing whatever was necessary to protect those he loved. She was turned on by him simply sliding his serpent jacket over his shoulders. 

And now, having watched him jump to her defence again, she was hot under the collar, and hot in plenty of other places too. 

It was torture to sit next to him in the booth at Pops, questioning Jellybean about what she knew about the rave, when all she wanted to do was throw him down on their bed and have her way with him. It felt like hours that they waited for jellybean to finish her milkshake, Jughead’s hand on Betty’s thigh, and her heart thudding in her chest every time she looked over at him, the hoodie under his leathers doing things to her that she couldn’t wait to explore. 

“You looked like such a badass tonight,” she breathed into his ear as Jellybean ran upstairs to bed while they stayed downstairs to lock up. 

“Oh yeah?” He grinned and pulled her close, looping his arms around her waist and bending his head to kiss her.

“Yeah. It’s really hot.” She tugged on the neckline of his hoodie, sliding her hands inside it and down the back of his neck

“Tell me, Betts, did it turn you on when I defended you from that slimeball?” His voice was low in her ear and gravelly with desire and it sent shivers down her spine.

“Yes,” she said in a whisper, capturing his lips and kissing him furiously. She pressed him back against the front door, and he began kissing down her neck and sucking lightly on her pulse point. She let out a low moan and he pulled his mouth back to hers, sucking on her tongue deviously. 

“You’re going to have to be quiet when we go upstairs,” Jughead warned, “Jellybean could still be awake for a little while.”

“You might have to gag me,” Betty replied with a twinkle in her eye and Jughead groaned.

“Fuck, that’s hot. C’mon.” He led her up the stairs in a hurry, and she closed and locked their bedroom door behind her, pushing him toward the bed and taking the night into her own hands. 

“Lie down, Juggie. Let me show you how much you turned me on tonight.”

Betty stripped off her jacket, hanging it carefully over the desk chair, and then slowly peeled off the rest of her clothes while Jughead watched hungrily from his position on the bed; propped up on his elbows with his feet hanging off the end of the mattress. When he caught sight of the baby pink bra and panties she had on under all that leather and black fabric he bit back a groan; the contrast between his dark Betty Cooper and the light, girl-next-door version present in the pink lace was making him want to ravage her. 

“Clothes off, Jug,” she instructed, watching him undress as she toyed with her bra strap and then released her ponytail. “Those too,” she said, waving a finger in the direction of his boxers, which he slid over his hips and let pool on the floor before climbing back onto the bed at her request. His hard cock bounced between his legs when he flopped back onto the bed, rock hard and ready for her. She licked her lips as she watched him slide up so his head was on the pillow.

She climbed on top of him, her knees either side of his as she sat over his legs and reached for his erection. She tickled his balls lightly and gave a few slow strokes of his length before lowering her mouth over him, swirling her tongue and suckling lightly. 

She teased him for a few minutes as he squeezed his eyes closed against the onslaught of sensation, before she shimmied up his body to kiss him hard, her hips rocking against his in the most delicious way. The lace of her panties was sending all kinds of sensation through his dick and he could barely keep his brain functioning. 

He cupped her face as they kissed, his other hand toying with the clasp of her bra before popping it open and letting it slide down her arms. She sat back and tossed it aside and he leaned up to capture her rosy nipple between his teeth, his tongue soothing the spark of pain from his bite. 

Betty strangled a moan, throwing her head back and letting him feast on her flesh. He shushed her briefly, and then when she let out about her low moan, he put his hand over her mouth. The act aroused her further and she ground her hips against him again as he laved attention on her breasts, his other hand alternately stroking patterns on her side and gripping hard at her hip. 

Her muffled sounds against his palm had him pulling his hand away eventually and she panted heavily, her hands in his hair holding him to her chest. “Jug,” she breathed, “fuck.”

“Yes please,” he replied with a cheeky grin, meeting her eyes and shifting their bodies to roll her underneath him. He trailed kisses down her neck, relishing in the sound she always let out when he sucked on the spot below her earlobe. “Shhhhh,” he breathed, nipping at the shell of her ear, “don’t make me gag that pretty mouth.”

She rolled her hips against his, pushing up into his arousal and biting back a groan as the head of his cock ground into her clit. 

Jughead’s hands moved to her hips and he slid her panties down her thighs, the two of them working together to free her of the last remaining barrier between them. As he crawled back up her body, he slipped a finger inside her, hissing at how hot and wet she was; evidence of the arousal that had been building all night.

He kept his fingers working between her legs, kissing her deeply to swallow any sounds she would have otherwise let out. He watched her eyes fluttering; knowing her body as intimately as he did, he knew she was close to the edge, and worked his fingers faster over her clit until he felt the telltale clenching of her thighs. As soon as he felt her thighs tensing, he shifted, sliding into her fast, his hips slamming against hers as he filled her, sheathing himself inside her velvety warmth.

“Shit,” he gritted out, dropping his face to the crook of her neck as he moved against her, pressing erratic kisses to her skin. 

Betty was breathing into his ear, one hand fisting in his hair and the other gripping his shoulder. He was braced above her, their bodies pressed together along every inch, sweat building between them with the exertion of their movements. 

“ _ God,  _ Jug, I’m so close,” Betty panted, digging her nails further into his shoulder and lifting one leg higher so his pubic bone could grind harder against her clit. She rolled her hips into his thrusts and heard his breathing speed up. She slipped her hand between them, pinching her clit, squeezing it between her fingers as her thighs clenched and a wave of pleasure tingled at the back of her spine before her orgasm overtook her, her body tensing and then releasing in an explosion of ecstasy. She bit down hard on her lip to stop from crying out, wanting nothing more than to scream his name to the gods. 

Jughead groaned into her neck, his thrusts getting choppier and less controlled as he approached his own climax. 

“Betty, holy shit,” he breathed, ready to go flying off that cliff, needing just one more push to take him there. Betty, knowing him better than he knew himself, brought her mouth to his ear again and began whispering how sexy he had been in the rave, how hot she found it when he defended her, how much she’d wanted to jump him right there in the warehouse. 

Her voice in his ear had the desired effect and the next second he was soaring into his orgasm, muffling his grunt in her neck as his body jerked and shook as he came. 

He collapsed onto her and she relished in the feel of his warm body weighing her down, rubbing patterns over his shoulders and pressing kisses to his temple. “I love you,” she whispered and he returned the sentiment, stroking her hair softly. 

They luxuriated in the afterglow for a few minutes and then got up to get cleaned up and into their pyjamas before sliding under the covers together and curling up. 

“Juggie?” Betty said sleepily, her head pillowed on his chest.

“Hm?”

“Next time we go on an investigative mission, will you wear a hoodie under your leather again?”

“Sure, Betts.” His soft chuckle was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
